Gєиєrαтıσи иєxт
by Light.Dark-KristalAngel
Summary: "Metabee..." "¿¡Qué!" Replicó el medabot de mala gana. "Es probable que encontremos a los demás..." Metabee rehuía su mirada. Brass se acercó y le cogió el brazo, y Metabee ladeó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "Sabes que tengo razón."
1. иєw cєитury

_Bien, esto es una pequeña historia que fue inspirado en el sueño de una amiga mía. Lo voy a reeditar y pondré el final. Esto es todo, disfrútenlo. ;)

* * *

_

_**Próxima parada,**_

_**23°Century

* * *

**_

Mucha gente se paraba por un segundo delante del escaparate para admirar los nuevos modelos. Una chica de ojos esmeralda y larga cabellera rojiza se encontraba entre ellos.

"Vamos a ver..."

Decidio echar un vistazo.

* * *

"¡Ese!" Una fina y clara voz atrayo la tencion de los presentes. Era una chica de unos trece años. Su pelo de un profundo color negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenia unos expresivos ojos de color azul marino. Su dedo indice apuntaba a una caja transparente, dentro de este descansaba el modelo de un medabot.

El vendedor la miro confundido, no se esperaba que alguien eligiera ese modelo. Le pregundo a la chica de su decision, esta afirmo con toda naturalidad. Depués de un suspiro de resignacion, le explico como montarlo.

* * *

Nada mas llegar a su casa, de dirigio al sofa plateado del salon y empezo a montar las piezas del medabot. Cogio la medalla y la inserto. Unos segundos despues, el medabot parpadeo sus ojos de color verde con gran confusion. Se levanto de inmediato y miro a la chica acusatoriamente.

"¿Quién eres?" La estaba señalando con su dedo indice.

La chica se sentia curiosa por la expresion del medabot, cogio la mochila y lo acomodo en su hombro derecho.

"Me llamo Sharon."

La mirada del medabot oscilaba entre la chica y el salon en el que se encontraba. Frustrado, bajo su brazo.

"¿En qué siglo estamos?" No estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo, pero lo necesitaba.

"Es el siglo 23." El medabot la miro sorprendido, y con un deje de dolor que Sharon apenas llego a notar.

"Voy a buscar a Ikki." Empzo a correr en direccion a la salida.

Sharon necesito unos segundos para reaccionar.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Espera!"

* * *

Estaba decidido, lo iba a entcontrar. Despues de pasar por la puerta y correr unos cuantos metros, choco y cayo al suelo.

"Qué rayos..." Levanto la cabeza enojado, unos segundos despues, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, la conocia...

"¿Brass?"

"¡Metabee!" Su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Un chico estaba al lado de Brass, tenia el pelo corto y ojos dorados. Miraba a Metabee como si lo escaneara con la mirada. Levanto una ceja.

"¿Quién quisiera comprar eso?"

"¡¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" Le grito Metabee.

Antes de que el chico abriera la boca para replicar, Sharon llego corriendo, respiraba ruidosamente. Le tomo un segundo para captar lo que sucedia.

"Lo siento, primer dia que lo tengo."

El chico la miro por unos segundos.

"Naa, no pasa nada..."

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigian rumbo a la escuela, entretanto, ambos se enteraron que Brass y Metabee se conocian.

"Asi que, eres..." Empezo la chica.

"Walters, Jake Walters." Respondio, para luego mirarla con curiosidad. "¿Tu?"

"Sharon Kelly Anderson.

Metabee estaba mirando el cielo, parecia estar en otro mundo, y para su mala suerte, choco con una pared de la calle. Sharon, Jake y Brass se pararon. Lo miraron, Jake confuso, Sharon con la sensacion de que no podia ayudarle, y Brass con comprension.

"Metabee..."

"¿¡Qué?" Replico el medabot de mala gana.

"Es probable que encontremos a los demas..." Metabee reuhia su mirada. Brass se acerco y le cogio el brazo, Metabee volteo su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

"Sabes que tengo razon."

* * *

La chica pelinegra estaba buscando a alguien en especial. Después de un par de minutos, lo encontro. "Hey, ¿qué tal?"

Suspiro profundamente antes de responder. "Nada en especial..."

"¡Anderson!" Dio la media vuelta para encontrarse a un chico rubio que la señalaba unos metros mas alla.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Miro al chico confundida.

"¡Te desafio a una robobatalla!" Antes de que Sharon tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca, Metabee decidio por ella.

"¡Acepto!"

* * *

La gente formo un circulo alrededor, la pelirroja también estaba alli, en primera fila.

Metabee se dedicada a luchar por su propia cuenta, nisiquiera se molestaba en prestar atencion a la chica.

"Metabee,..." La pelinegra hablaba a través de su medareloj.

"¡No pienso escucharte!"

"Pero..."

"¡No eres mi medaguerrera!"

La chica quedo helada ante esas palabras, no se lo esperaba. A pesar de todo, Metabee no llevaba muy bien la pelea.

"Argh, ¡esto es patetico!" La pelirroja decidio intervenir, camino hacia donde estaba Sharon y le dio un zape. La chica volteo la cabeza.

"¡¿Para qué fue eso! ¿Quién eres?" Le grito confundida.

"¡Mira a tu medabot!" La castaña lo hizo de inmediato, Metabee estaba recibiendo un disparo.

_Advertencia, brazo izquierdo, 100 % de daño, funcion cancelada..._

"¡Esta sufriendo daños porque tu no haces nada!" La chica miro a los verdes ojos de su interlocutora. "¡No quiere escucharme! ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¡Lo que sea!"

Después de unos segundos, la pelinegra suspiro.

"Solo mirate, mejor me rindo..." Metabee llego a escuchar sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta sorprendido y miro a los ojos de la chica. No se le habia cruzado la idea de que se preocupaba por él.

"Tal vez deberiamos trabajar en equipo." Era el turno de Sharon para estar sorprendida, nunca habia pensado que unas simples seis palabras podian hacerla tan feliz.

* * *

"¡Ganamos!" Sharon estaba tan feliz que empezo a dar saltitos.

"¡Soy el mejor!"

"Vaya, realmente no creia que ese medabot pudiera ganar." No estaba muy claro si la pelirroja estaba hablando para si misma o para alguien en concreto.

Sharon se dirigio a la chica. "Hey, 'gracias no-sé-quién-eres'. Emm, si...¿ Quién eres?" Los ojos de la chica reflejaban inocencia.

_"¿Es tan despistada?" _La pelirroja la miraba perdida. "Mary De Rose,¡estoy en tu clase!" Exclamo exasperada. Sharon se quedo pensando un rato. "Sieee...Nop, no me acuerdo."

Mary suspiro.

"Debo reconocer que eres buena, pero...¿ A quién se le ocurre estar distraido en una robobatalla?"

"Err...yop."

"Creo que eso esta bastante claro ahora." Mary rodo sus ojos de color esmeralda. Se encontro con la mirada de Metabee, entrecerro los ojos.

"¿¡Qué?"

"Como pensé, patético". Dijo divertida.

"¡Hey!" Sharon la miro como si dijera estas-en-serios-problemas. Mary se dio cuenta que la situacion se ponia bastante tensa.

"Ya va, yo bromeo por cualquier cosa..."

* * *

_¿Ven ese lindo botoncito verde que hay abajo?_

_¿Que tal si lo pulsan xD?_

_Gracias._


	2. rєтrσuvαıłłєs

_Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, ;)

* * *

_

_**Reencuentros

* * *

**_

Sharon estaba tranquilamente comiendo su sandwich. A su lado estaba Mary, perdida en sus pensamientos. Jake estaba al otro lado de Sharon, al parecer Mary y él ya se conocian vagamente. Los tres estaban sentados en el borde de la fuente que estaba justo en medio del patio.

Alrededor habia varias personas, otras se reunian en grupos y charlaban animadamente.

Mary fruncio el ceño de repente. "Hey, ¿qué tenemos después?"

Jake se encogio de hombros en respuesta.

"Mates." Respondio Sharon. "¿Por?"

"Se me olvido el libro, creo que lo dejé encima de la mesa...Es probable que me lo traiga Peppercat." Supiro. "Pobrecita, siempre me trae lo que se me olvida."

Jake y Sharon se miraron curiosos.

* * *

Metabee estaba dando vueltas alrededor del instiruto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Sin que prestara mucha atencion, paso por su lado una medabot.

Metabee sigui caminando tranquilamente un par de metros y despues se quedo quieto, abrio los ojos srprendido.

Se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando la espalda de la medabot que se alejaba.

"¡Ey! ¿Qué esa no es Peppercat?" Hablo para si mismo, ladeo suavemente la cabeza. "Sí, es ella…¡Oye, espera Peppercat! "

La medabot sigui su camino, Metabee corrio para alcanzarla y se quedo delante de ella para cortarle e paso.

"¿A dónde vas con eso? " Le pregunto, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. "¡Vamos a robobatallar ahora!"

Le medabot entrecerro los ojos seria, despues de unos segundos abandono su expresion y suspiro.

"No tengo tiempo Metabee, en cinco minutos se termina el recreo y tengo que llevarle esto a mi olvidadiza medaguerrera."

"Buena idea, asi podremos robobatallar mas rapido. " Peppercat quiso replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera para parpadear, el medabot la agarro del brazo y la arrastro corriendo.

"Seguramente Sharon sabe quién es..."

* * *

"No tengo ni la mas remota idea." Esa fue la respuesta de Sharon mientras masticaba.

Metabee miro a Jake como el ultimo hilo de esperanza, este se encogio de hombros. "Yo no sé mas que tu."

El medabot suspiro mientras ladeo la cabeza para mirara a Peppercat...que ya no estaba.

" ¿Peppercat?"

Entretanto, Sharon vio que una medabot le estaba pasando un libro con una tapadera roja, pisiblemente el libro de matematicas, a Mary. "Metabee..."

El mencionado fijo su vista en Sharon.

"Hemos encontrado a la medaguerrera de Peppercat." Jake rodo los ojos mientras a Metabee le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya que esta acá, les presento a mi medabotcita, seguro la verán seguido por que siempre suelo olvidar algún libro…" Mary rodo los ojos por la expresion del medabot.

Metabee cambio de expresión y se puso serio, se acerco a la pelirroja hasta quedar a un metro distancia. Mary se quedo extrañada y luego frunció el ceño. "¿ Qué quieres?"

Grave error al realizar esa pregunta.

Metabee la señalo. "¡Quiero una robobatalla ahora!"

La chica suspiro y se dirigio a Peppercat. " Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, ahora ve con la abuela que seguro esta en el techo sin saber bajarse."

La medabot afirmo con la cabeza.

" ¡No me ignores!" Metabee se cruzo de brazos molesto.

"Crees que esto pasara a diario?" Le pregunto Jake en voz baja.

"Algo me dice que si." Susurro Sharon en respuesta. Mary se puso enfrente de los dos.

"Vamos, que va a tocar el timbre."

* * *

Los tres entraron en el aula de matematicas. Sharon y Mary se sentaron en la ultima fila mientras que Jake en la penultima que estaba justo delante de Mary, esta estaba al lado de la pared.

Mary apoyo comodamente su cara en su brazo. "Despiértenme cuando haya acabado la clase." Murmuro ya medio dormida.

Sharon rodo los ojos mientras sacaba el libro y el cuaderno.

Entretanto, un chico se habia sentado al lado de Jake. Tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos de un color gris claro. Este saco el libro y un cuaderno, lo abrio en una pagina en blanco mientras lanzo un suspiro.

"Alex." Eso no era nada bueno, la profesora lo llamo, él levanto la vista. " Cual es el resultado final del ejercicio seis?" Como llegaron al seis tan pronto, era algo que Alex desconocia. Fruncio el ceño.

Miro a su cuaderno, habia un pequeño papelito. Levanto una ceja y leyo.

"Es '23,7' en el punto 'a' y '7x-9' en el 'b'." Levanto la vista y pudo ver la sorpresa de la profesora. "Correcto, veo que has hecho la tarea."

"Algo por el estilo..." Murmuro, pero la mujer ya no le prestaba atencion, se dedico a poner ceros a quien quiera que estuviera hablando, lo que singnificaba: la mitad de la clase.

Echo una mirada a su compañero de banco que lo miraba divertido.

"Jake Walters, lindo cuaderno."

El castaño rodo los ojos. "Bueno, lo tengo desde le año pasado. Sigue sin una mancha." Lo estudio por un segundo con una mirada seria, luego se relajo y sonrio.

"Alex Wintherker. Linda letra."

Entre algunos riños, malas notas, un par de respuestas incorrectas y algunas amonestaciones, se acabo la estupenda hora de mates.

"Mary, ya esta..." Sharon zarandeo ligeramente a la pelirroja, esta levanto la cabeza y se tallo los ojos ante la incredula mirada de Sharon, Jake y Alex.

La pelirroja se percato que habia un lindo papel que estaba en su mesa. Lo cogio con sumo cuidado y solo le falto leer la primera palabra para dejar la lectura y suspirar.

"Otro mas para la coleccion..."

* * *

_Ciao~_


	3. иσrmαłıтy

_Holas, aqui esta el tercer capitulo. ;) Este es un pequeño resumen de los personajes que aparecieron hasta ahora._

* * *

_-Mary de Rose. Pelirroja, ojos esmeralda._

_-Sharon Kelly Anderson. Cabellera negra, ojos azules._

_-Jake Walters. Pelo negro, ojos dorados._

_-Alex Wintherker. Pelo castaño, ojos grises._

* * *

_**Titulo: Normality (Part 1)

* * *

**_

_Viernes, _

_02:50 p.m._

Ambas miraban el salon sorprendidas, o bueno, lo que quedaba de este.

Habia ropa tiraba por el suelo, comida esparcida, las finas cortinas de seda manchadas. La alfombra estaba perfectamente desordenada, y con un poquito de mala suerte te tropezabas en ella. Un acuario estaba peligrosamente inclinado, debajo de una pila de libros para nada organizados, encima de la television. Se escucho un ladrido alegre, despues un perro se acerco a Jake, con un jarron entre sus dientes, abrio la boca y este se cayo, choco, y se hizo añicos en un visto y no visto. Y esto era solo el principio.

...

"Espero por tu propio bien que tus padres no lleguen en las proximas 24 horas." Sharon miro al animal, se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza. "Lindo perrito."

Mary alzo una ceja a Jake, llena de preguntas.

"Si, yo hice esto. No, mis padres no estan. Han ido de viaje y volveran en dos semanas." El pobre chico suspiro para tomar aire. "Lo sé, esta horrible."

"Por cierto, donde estan los medabots?" Sharon miro curiosa a los dos, despues de dejar al perro, este volvio tranquilamente por donde llego.

Mary respondio a su pregunta. "Peppercat queria practicar, asi que Metabee la acompaño."

"Brass esta con ellos." Comento Jake mientras intentaba hacer sitio en el sofa, pero solo consiguio empeorar todo.

"Qué haces?" Pregunto Mary mientras miraba a Sharon pulsar algunas teclas de su telefono movil.

"Llamo un equipo de limpieza."

* * *

Sharon estaba abriendo las cortinas, por fin limpias. Una luz débil entro en el salon. Mary tiro un par de almohadas en direccion al sofa. Jake llego de la cocina, con el acuario con agua limpia, el pez colorido estaba feliz por el cambio.

Un toque de nudillos en la puerta llamo la atencion de los tres. Jake atendio despues de dejar el aucerio en una mesa.

"Aqui esta la pizza."

El chico le dio el dinero, entre tanto, el perro se habia escabullido dentro de la casa. Mary se echo en el sofa cansada, Jake puso las pizzas encima de la mesita y Sharon llego y tambien se sento en el sofa. Los tres suspiraron.

"No puedo creer que todo esto durara _siete _horas." Se quejo Mary haciendo una muecha mientras cogia un trozo de pizza.

"Nisiquiera limpiaste." Sharon rodo los ojos.

"Aun asi..." Mustio Mary, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

"Yo tardé una hora en atrapar al perro, parecia _tan_ inocente." Murmuro la pelinegra mientras entrecerraba los ojos, poniendo especial enfasis en la palabras y alargando la _'a'_.

"Te lo dije." Jake suspiro. "No sé en qué pensaba cuando le pedi a mis padres uno."

Otro golpe en la puerta. Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

"Yo atrapé el perro."

"Yo pedi la pizza."

"Yo...estuve dirigiendo a los empleados en la casa." Jake y Sharon miraban a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados. Esta bufo. "Esta bien." Se levanto de mala gana y abrio la puerta de un tiron. "Qué quieres?"

Peppercat la miraba, sorprendida. Detras de ella estaban Brass y Metabee. El rostro de Mary se suavizo. "Entren, el ultimo cierra la puerta." La chica volvio al sofa con rapidez y cogio el ultimo trozo de pizza.

Metabee dio un portazo en cuantro entraron todos. Estudio cuidadosamente el salon, limpio, ordenado, sin problemas.

"Saben, me lo imaginaba diferente..." Murmuro con un deje se sorpresa.

"Como lo imaginabas?" Pregunto Peppercat.

"Mas...desastroso."

Los tres medaguerreros miraron a Metabee con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Qué?"

Brass suspiro ruidosamente. 


End file.
